


Sex Or Sleep?

by im_the_new_cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_new_cancer/pseuds/im_the_new_cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... But a lot of plot... and a lot of porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel swirled his pink pen around in circles, making swirls and hearts. The paper was coated in doodles and small notes to himself, while he held his face with his hand. He also doodled his crush’s name on a separate paper, which he held in his other hand. 

Castiel heard the classroom door creak open, and a boy with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes that shimmered in the sunshine, tiptoed in. He hopped in a chair next to Castiel and looked at him for a second.

“Dean Winchester! You’re tardy!” Mr. Chu yelled, and the boy next to Castiel just smirked and opened a textbook. His name was Dean, and he was the hottest boy in school. Secretly, Castiel had the biggest crush on him… a lot of people did. 

“Hey… what’re we doing?” Dean whispered to Castiel, his breath ghosting against his neck. He jumped, startled that Dean Winchester would ever talk to him. Castiel blushed and bit his lip before speaking, 

“Page forty five… We’re learning about the science of sex,” Castiel answered quietly, trying not to smile.

“Bet you’ll get a good grade on that,” Dean teased before flipping open his textbook to the right page and biting on his pen. Castiel’s eyes widened and he started getting pink on his cheeks. Dean pretended he didn’t say anything, slowly reading down the page, glancing at the unrealistic pictures.

Castiel couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s eyes, the way they sparkled and lit up whenever he bit his lip. His shiny lip piercing was wrapped around his plump lips; they looked so full and kissable. Dean’s freckles popped out of his pale skin, and they were more noticeable when he smiled. 

Castiel had to bite his tongue not to scream when he realized Dean was staring back at him. Castiel peered down at his opened book and tried to forget that ever happened. Castiel could almost feel Dean eyeing him while he tried to focus on what Mr. Chu was saying. 

The bell rang and Castiel sighed and closed his used textbook, before gathering up all his crinkled papers and shoving them in his small binder. Dean was already out of the room by the time Castiel looked up. “Great, now he thinks I'm insane.” Castiel mumbled quietly while frowning and storming out of the room.

The hall looked like there was a fire, everyone was struggling to get out. Castiel sighed annoyingly and got ready to push his way through the crowd of people. He struggled to get past a few of the tall popular guys and got scalded as a result. Eventually, most the people started rushing to their classrooms when one of the staffs came walking up the stairs.

Castiel rushed into his class just in the nick of time before the bell made a shattered noise, making most the kids hold their ears. Castiel sat down in his assigned seat and slammed his binder down on his desk. He didn’t even want to think about what must be going through Dean’s head right now.

Castiel’s rest of the day was just as stressful, bullies and friends… he didn’t know which was worst. When Castiel heard the bell ring, he rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could, trying to get out of the damn school. As result, he ran into someone and toppled on top of them. 

He opened his eyes, which were slammed tightly shut and nearly died when he saw Dean under him. “Oh god. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Castiel said while blushing.

Dean scoffed, “It's fine… Cas.” Dean mumbled quietly while his hair covered part of his eyes. 

How does he know my name, Castiel thought. Castiel struggled to get up and Dean helped him by grabbing his waist and helping him up a little- oh god. Castiel felt butterflies in his stomach while Dean quickly removed his hands. 

“Do you take the bus, or do you walk?” Dean asked and ran his hand through his hair. 

Castiel answered quickly, “I walk home. Why?” 

Dean smiled and picked up his binder, which was on the ground. “You should walk home with me, you seem cool.” Dean offered and Castiel looked like someone just offered him a million dollars. 

“Me? Walk home… with you?” Castiel said, dumbfounded and Dean laughed before urging him further. 

“Yeah. Come on. You know you want to.” Dean said while pulling Castiel by his hand and dragging him down the messy hall. Castiel followed Dean down the stairs, he had to anyway… he was pulling him along. 

“Where do you live?” Dean asked while biting his pen, which Castiel totally, definitely did not find attractive.

“South-East Ramon Street.” Castiel answered shyly before tripping. 

Dean caught him and held his shoulder, “I’ll walk you home after we’re done at my house.” Dean almost whispered while tugging at his waist a little, pulling him up. 

“Thank you…” 

Once they were both outside, Castiel shivered and Dean looked at him with concern. “You cold?” Dean said in a raspy voice. 

Castiel chuckled. “A little bit.” Castiel answered slowly while crossing his arms. Dean smiled and took off his jacket and wrapped the thick hoodie around him. 

Castiel blushed, “You- you didn't have to do that.” Castiel said, shocked while Dean smiled one of his cute little smiles. 

“I wanted to. I’m not too cold anyway.” Dean answered politely. Castiel had no idea Dean was such a sweetheart- he loved it. Dean moved closer to Castiel, so their cheeks were nearly touching. 

“That's my house.” Dean pointed out, and he glanced over at a black impala parked in the lot. All the sudden, Dean looked sort of afraid. “You know what, let's just chill at plaid pantry.” Dean said anxiously and pulled Castiel into an alleyway, close to a small convenient store.   
“Listen. Never… knock on my door, call me first, okay?” Dean said seriously, their faces almost touching. Castiel didn’t understand why, but he didn’t bother asking. Dean’s face returned back to normal after a while, instead of being dead serious.


	2. Chapter 2

“I've got fifteen dollars. You get eight, I get seven.” Dean said while they opened the door to plaid and felt a gush of warm, humid air in their faces. 

“What? No… You’re not paying for me. It's fine, I'm not hungry.” Castiel said quietly while Dean rolled his eyes and licked his lips. 

“Come on Cas.” Dean plead while Castiel bit his lip. 

“Fine. Only one thing.” Castiel said shyly, it felt amazing to have someone care for you like that. 

Castiel always felt invisible to everyone, but when he was around Dean, he felt loved. Even though that was impossible, Dean didn't love him, he never would. Castiel was just happy that Dean liked him as a friend… if he even did.

Castiel paced around in the little shop, trying to find something small that didn't cost a lot. He found a small cupcake and picked it up, handing a dollar to the cashier and getting back one penny, he tossed it in the tip jar. The woman thanked him and he smiled before walking into Dean- yet again, and their lips were this close to touching.

“Oh- shoot, I'm sorry.” Castiel said and luckily, they didn’t drop anything. 

“You’re really clumsy.” Dean said while chuckling. The way Dean just looked at him, it made Castiel go crazy. 

“I know I just- never mind… what’re you getting?” Castiel asked, and Dean shrugged. 

“I'm just gonna get a soda.” Dean said while picking up a pepsi and setting it down on the counter.

“That's not food, I'm sharing my cupcake with you.” Castiel said while Dean paid and they walked out of the shop. “Here, lets sit on this bench for a while.” Dean said and they both sat down. “So… it's almost christmas. Only a few more days. What’re asking for?” Castiel asked while scooting closer to him. 

Dean looked at him and stared for a moment before answering. “I'm not getting jack shit from my dad, so…” Dean trailed off into the air. 

Castiel looked at him, confused and spoke. “Well… that sucks. I'm gonna give you something, then.” Castiel decided aloud. 

“No. Don't even think about it. I don't want anything.” Dean demanded and Castiel just frowned. “Anyway, that was random… why did you bring up christmas?” Dean asked while Castiel blushed. 

“Well, I um. I saw the mistletoe above us, and it reminded me of it…” Castiel said awkwardly and Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up.

“That's a coincidence.” Dean said, trying to hold in a smile, and Castiel thought it was adorable. They both sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Castiel spoke. Dean glanced at Castiel’s lips and then back at his eyes before slowly leaning in. Their lips almost touched, but then Dean’s phone made a noise. He pulled it out and looked at it, just an email from his school.

“So… what’re you doing tonight?” Castiel said, not aware of how creepy it sounded.

“I’ll be cleaning my room and playing video games. My dad leaves soon, you can play video games or something… else… with me when he leaves.” Dean offered and Castiel cocked his head. 

 

“I completely understand.” Castiel told him and Dean looked at him funny. 

“I don't think you do.” Dean said, trying to keep his mouth shut. Castiel really wanted to know about Dean’s dad, but that could wait.

Castiel unwrapped the sprinkled cupcake and broke it in half. “Here.” Castiel said, handing him the cake. Dean smiled and ate his whole piece in one bite. Castiel giggled and licked up the cream before taking small bites.

Once the cake was gone, Dean watched a tall man with a leather jacket walk out of his house. “Shit,” Dean muttered before pulling Castiel into an alleyway to hide from the man. 

“Are you hiding from your dad?” Castiel said, concerned while smiling. 

“Hey. Quiet.” Dean shushed him while holding in a small laugh.

“What’s so bad about your dad?” Castiel asked while looking into Dean's eyes. 

“The man is fucking evil. I hate him. Always hated him.” Dean spit out and Castiel frowned. 

“I'm sorry, Dean.” Castiel said slowly and Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s gone. Let's go over to my house for a while.” Dean offered while Castiel smiled. 

“I'd love to.” They both slowly walked across the street to his house and knocked on the door. 

A boy with short brunette hair answered the door and smiled. “Hey Dean. Who’s this?” The young boy asked and Dean smiled. 

 

“This is Cas. He’ll be staying here for a little bit with me.” Dean said and Sam looked excited. 

“I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.” The young boy said, inviting them in. “So are you two friends or are you a couple?” Sam asked Castiel, who blushed. 

“Um… I- I think we’re just friends.” Castiel answered, also blushing, perhaps even more than Dean. 

“Okay, Sam. Stay out of my room, okay? We’re gonna be in there.” Dean said while Castiel smiled eagerly and went in his room with him. Dean shut the door and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. 

“Dean, are you um… Gay?” Castiel asked and Dean choked on air. 

“Excuse me?” Dean said while smiling a little. “I'm sorry. That was-“ Castiel was cut off by Dean. 

“Yeah, I'm gay.” Dean replied while smirking a little. 

“Me too.” Castiel said, making everything ten times more awkward. 

“Cool.” Dean said while he sat down on his bed. Castiel sat down next to him, their thighs pressed together while Dean blushed and searched through the channels. “What would you like to watch?” Dean asked and Castiel hummed. “Sherlock?” Castiel asked, his eyes had closed. 

Dean widened his eyes, “I fucking love that show!” Dean said, flipping through the channels and pressing play on the first episode- Study In Pink.

Dean got up and flipped off the light switch, not making the room much darker. The bed creaked while they both decided to lay down and get comfortable. Dean grabbed a blanket at wrapped it around Castiel, not bothering to give himself any.

Once the episode was finished, it was six thirty. “Well, it's getting late. I should go soon.” Castiel said while yawning. Dean smiled and also yawned, Castiel giggled. 

“Yeah. My dad gets back soon.” Dean said, and they both got up from his bed. 

“I promised I would walk you home didn't I?” Dean teased while reaching out and tickling his stomach. Castiel giggled and squirmed. It felt like they knew each other for centuries.

Dean squeezed Castiel’s sides, tickling him in just the right spots. Castiel laughed and fell backwards on his bed, Dean got on top of him and straddled his waist while tickling him once more. They both stopped and stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. 

Castiel hoped Dean couldn't tell he was hard, that would be so awkward. “You’re beautiful.” Dean whispered while leaning in and pressing their lips together. Castiel’s eyes widened and he immediately kissed back, tugging at Dean’s lips with his own. Castiel slid his tongue in Dean’s mouth and ran his hands down Dean’s back, pulling him closer.

Once Dean pulled back, Castiel pulled Dean back again and locked their lips, feeling Dean gently grind down on him. Castiel slowly bucked his hips up to Dean, before unlocking their lips again. They stared into each other’s eyes before Dean pulled him off his bed by his waist.

“Dean…I loved hanging out with you. Can we… do this again?” Castiel asked. 

“Definitely.” Dean answered softly.

“Are you single?” Castiel randomly asked while Dean was putting on his leather jacket.

“Right now I am.” Dean said while grabbing a hoodie and putting it over Castiel’s head and making sure it would fit- a little too big. 

“Good- I mean… okay.” Castiel said while mentally slapping himself.

“What about you?” Dean asked while looking into his eyes and fixing Castiel’s hair. 

“I've never dated anyone. But… I do really like this one person a lot.” Castiel said while smiling. 

Dean nodded, “I do too.” That made Castiel’s heart melt- there was a chance- a chance that Dean might like him. Of course Dean kissed him, but Dean kisses everyone.

Dean turned the light on and opened his bedroom door. Dean accidentally brushed his hand over Castiel’s hand and both their eyes widened at the shock of electricity. It felt like butterflies rushing through their stomachs.

Dean ignored it and they walked out of his bedroom and Dean went into the living room. “Sammy, I'm gonna walk Cas home, be back soon.” Dean said and Sam smiled. 

“Okay. Also, Dad didn't say where he was going. He said he'd be back in a few weeks. He left six hundred dollars on your dresser.” Sam said and continued watching TV.

Dean didn't bother answering as he grabbed a key and walked out of the house with Castiel before slamming the door shut. “Dean- please just stay at my house. You can bring Sam. I don't want you there all alone for weeks, maybe months!” Castiel argued and Dean shook his head.

“I'm not gonna let you get involved in this. I'm sorry Cas.” Dean said sorrily. Castiel gave him a face while they walked down the long sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

“I wish you’d let me help you.” Castiel said while Dean just stayed silent. “At least stay at my house tonight.” Castiel said mercilessly. 

Dean gave up. “Fine.” Dean said, Dean walked up a few more steps back up to his house. He opened the door with his key and yelled Sam’s name. The brunette stepped outside and Castiel watched Dean explain what was happening. Sam went back into the house to grab a few things and he came back out.

They both locked the door and walked down the sidewalk, laughing at some apparent inside joke. “Okay, we’re staying for one night- and one night only.” Dean told Castiel, who smiled.

“Thanks, Dean.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and Dean made a quiet surprised noise, so did Sam.

“Oooh! Someone's getting lucky tonight.” Sam teased and Dean looked back and scolded him. Castiel and Dean both blushed, but Castiel didn’t let go of his hand. If anything, Dean squeezed back harder while leaning into him.

“How old are you Sam?” Castiel asked, peering back at him. 

“I'm fifteen. Dean’s two years older than me.” Sam said loudly while slowly walking down the sidewalk. 

“Nice. I live with my brother. He’s two years older than me. He’s nineteen.” Castiel said, they all smiled. 

Castiel peeked over the corner, “I live right there.” Castiel said while squeezing Dean’s hand. 

Dean tilted his head, “That’s huge.” Dean said, blown away while staring at the painted dark purple mansion. 

“Its nothing,” Castiel said, flattered while they reached the door.

A man with brunette hair, Sam’s length, answered the door and smiled. “Hey Castiel. And the rest of you. Please come in.” The man said nicely. “My name’s Gabriel, I'm Castiel’s brother.” He said while inviting them in. 

“I'm Dean.” Dean said while holding his free handout, then realizing his other hand was still holding Castiel’s. Gabriel made a surprised face. “Oh, yes. I've heard a lot about you.” Gabriel said while smirking knowingly. Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“Ignore him. He’s just a jerk.” Castiel said while smiling.

“I’m Sam.” The youngest boy said while holding out his hand, Gabriel smiled and took his hand. 

“Where would you like to sleep?” Gabriel asked. 

“Sam can sleep in the guest room and Dean can sleep with me.” Castiel offered, choosing the words that he knew would make Dean blush.

“Okay then. Is that alright, Sam?” Gabriel asked and he nodded rapidly. 

“I’ll walk Sam to the guest room, you go take your boyfriend to your bedroom.” Gabriel said teasingly while Castiel blushed. Dean and Castiel both walked up the stairway while giggling. 

“Did your brother have a fake mustache?” Dean asked while chuckling. 

Castiel laughed, “Yeah, he wears it when we have guests.” Castiel answered while they started walking up the stairs faster. 

Once they both made it upstairs, Castiel pointed to his bedroom. They both walked in and Castiel closed the door. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here.” Dean said nicely. 

Castiel smiled, “Thanks for staying.” Castiel said, trying to resist kissing his lips, but he didn't want to ruin anything. They sat next to each other on his bed and stared at each other.

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” Castiel asked and blushed . 

 

“Yeah, a lot.” Dean said while smiling knowingly. 

“Okay. Wait… which one?” Castiel asked while his cheeks were red. “Sex or sleep? Which did you mean?” Castiel asked and Dean made a casual face.

“Which did you mean?” Dean asked while inching closer to him, their lips almost touching. Castiel was so turned on it almost hurt. Castiel started breathing unevenly as the small gap between their lips got smaller. 

Castiel stayed silent and he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s. Castiel softly pulled Dean closer by his leather jacket and locked lips with him. Castiel put one hand on Dean’s waist and the other on his neck. Dean had both hands tangling in his hair while they passionately kissed. 

Castiel slowly pushed Dean back on the bed before climbing on top of him, straddling him while latching onto his plump lips. Dean ran his hands through his hair and moaned while Cas softly slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Dean couldn't help but buck his hips up to Castiel’s and kiss him harder when he grabbed his erection through his pants. They both moaned while grinding their covered erections together and bit each other's lips. “C-Cas-“ Dean moaned through long french kisses while grabbing onto Castiel harder.

Castiel knew he was close, so he grabbed a fistful of hair and gently pulled while rolling his hips softly onto Dean’s. “Dean… harder… -“ Castiel moaned loudly while grinding his hips harder into him and latching their lips even more violently than before. 

With that, Dean was gasping for air when he came really hard in his jeans. Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s clothed tanned body until he came while moaning loudly. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, while holding his entire body in his arms. 

“That- was amazing.” Castiel said in a breathy voice and Dean kissed his cheek. 

“Y-yeah.” Dean breathed out loudly while shifting underneath Castiel. 

“Oh. Sorry, you probably want to breath.” Castiel said awkwardly while rolling to his side, but his arms never left Dean’s waist. 

“You’re amazing.” Castiel said while aimlessly trying to kiss Dean’s mouth, instead he kissed Dean’s chin. 

“I- I just met you, and you already mean everything to me.” Dean said while kissing Castiel’s lips. 

“Dean… I-“ Cas was cut off by a knock at the door. 

“Hey guys? You awake in there?” Sam’s voice said loudly through the door. “Yeah.” Dean answered and Sam barged in through the room. Dean let go of Castiel’s waist, and Castiel immediately took his hands off Dean’s stomach. 

“What were you guys doing? I could hear you from down stairs!” Sam said while snickering. 

“Sammy, get out.” Dean said while he left, laughing. “Close the door!” Dean yelled out, and Sam slammed it.

“Sorry, he’s always doing that.” Dean apologized, Castiel only gripped Dean by his jacket and roughly kissed his lips. 

“It- It's okay.” Castiel said while pulling away, breathless.

“Wow. It's only seven.” Castiel said, looking at his black alarm clock. “Can I go take a shower? I feel really sticky.” Castiel asked while smiling and brushing his hand gently through Dean’s hair. “Yeah, I do too. Do you have another shower I could use?” Dean asked, his mind going straight to lots of fantasies he’s had.

“Oh. Yeah, we have five more bathrooms. The guest room downstairs has one. Or you could just use this one.” Castiel said, smirking. Dean started blushing, “What?” Dean asked, with his face red. “After me.” Castiel teased and Dean chuckled. 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Dean sassed and Castiel smiled. “Oh, I’ll show you how much of a tease I am, Dean.” Castiel said while pushing Dean back on the bed and sucked on Dean’s earlobe before nibbling at it and then softly kissing down his neck. Dean moaned and pulled at Castiel’s hair and all the sudden, Castiel just let go and stopped. “Cas, come on. That's so unfair. How did you even know that I would like that?” Dean said while Cas smiled successfully. 

“Lots of porn and fan fiction.” Castiel answered, embarrassed and Dean raised his eyebrows. “You watch porn? Damn… at school you look so cute and innocent.” Dean said while kissing his cheek. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how many fantasies go into my head whenever I see you? Not so innocent.” Castiel said while giggling and pulling him into the bathroom. 

“You know… I'm not gonna get naked with you in the shower.” Dean said while laughing. “Come on Dean. Please.” Castiel plead quietly, making sure no one would hear. 

“I'm gonna take a shower downstairs, and you’re gonna take a shower up here. When you get out of the shower, don't get dressed, just put on a towel and lay down on the bed.” Dean said while smirking. 

Castiel smiled excitedly and started stripping when Dean left the room. Castiel shoved down his pants and tore off his shirt. He ran the hot water before slowly pulling down his black boxers. He stepped under the water and closed the curtain. He looked at his throbbing erection, and he desperately wanted to just jerk off and be set free, but he promised Dean.

He grabbed the soap and rubbed it down his stomach, and slowly down his legs. There was no need to shave because he already did this morning. His legs were pretty much hair free and his arms too. 

He made sure to get all of the stickiness off himself as he scrubbed with a loofa, using his bubble gum scented soap until the feeling of stickiness was gone. He took some lavender flavored shampoo and ran his rough manly hands through his messy hair. 

When he was all clean, he turned of the scalding hot water and wrapped a clean light blue towel around his waist- because baby blue matched his eyes, and it was Dean’s favorite color.   
Castiel walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed, anyone could see the tent in the towel from a mile away. Castiel heard the bedroom door open and he suddenly felt a little self conscious. What if Dean didn't like the way he looked?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel got even more hard- if possible, when he saw Deans hot body. He was ripped- abs, pecs, muscles…everywhere. “Wow Cas. You look so hot.” Dean said, and that meant a lot coming from him. Dean smiled and closed the door before walking over to him and kissing him. Dean climbed on top of him with his towel still on and turned the light off so it was pitch black. 

“Dean, turn the light back on, I can't see.” Castiel complained. “You’ve got that look in your eyes where you’re really self conscious. I can tell.” Dean said and Castiel felt bad. “But… I wanna see you. I wanna see you so bad.” Castiel said in a sexy whiney voice. 

“Yeah? Beg.” Dean said in a hot raspy voice. Castiel hesitated at first, “I wanna see you baby. Please- Dean I wanna see you please-“ Dean turned the light back on. 

Castiel got on top of Dean and straddled him before kissing down his neck to his stomach and slowly taking his towel off his waist. Castiel let out a soft moan when he saw Dean’s throbbing erection. 

He was at least eight inches long, pretty soft and thick too. Castiel sucked hickies down his hipbones. “Mhmm… Cassie-“ Dean moaned while running his hands through Castiel’s wet hair and Castiel smiled successfully. Castiel licked a long stripe up Dean’s shaft and held the base gently in his hand while he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. “C-Cas- fuck!” Dean moaned loudly while arching his hips in pleasure. 

Castiel started going deeper and deeper until Dean’s cock was almost all the way down his throat. Dean gasped loudly and bit his lip, trying not to scream. Castiel had only just started and he was trying his best not to just come right there. “Holy shit- where's your gag reflex?” Dean whimpered out and Castiel let off with a loud pop. “No idea. I've never done this before.” Castiel said while licking at the slit and sucking him whole. 

“C-Cas… I'm gonna- fuck!” Dean moaned loudly while bucking his hips and shooting a load of sticky hot come down Castiel’s throat. Castiel swallowed all of his come and licked it off his hands.

“Baby, you taste so good.” Castiel said while Dean was having trouble breathing. “We can do this all night. We don't have school tomorrow.” Castiel whispered while laying on Dean’s chest. “I’d love to, baby.” Dean said while kissing Castiel’s forehead. 

“But… wait.” Castiel said, and Dean looked afraid. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked with his freckles popping out. “What are we Dean? Are you gonna have sex with me and then leave me?” Castiel asked while Dean’s eyes nearly watered. “Cas, baby. I'm so sorry you would even think that. I would never leave you. I know we just met but I wanna be with you forever. Hopefully you don't think that's creepy. I need you. You’re the only this that had made me smile in a really fucking long time.”

Dean said while Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. “I don't think that's creepy at all. I need you too. If you left me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.” Castiel said sorrily while Dean smiled. “So… we’re together? We are dating? Cause I really want you to be my boyfriend.” Dean said while kissing Castiel’s cheek and holding him closer. 

“Dean… ever since fifth grade, I've had a crush on you. And I was invisible to you.” Castiel said sadly while Dean’s jaw dropped. “WHAT? Why didn't you say anything? I've had a crush on you since sixth grade!” Dean said while Castiel smiled. “Really?” Dean nodded in response. “I thought I was invisible to you. You never acknowledged me. Or even looked at me.” Dean said while caressing his neck and kissing it. 

“That's probably because I was mostly checking you out from behind so you wouldn't catch me.” Castiel said while giggling and making soft noises as he felt Dean slowly unravel his towel and slowly pull it down. Dean moved down on his knees while he pushed Castiel on his back while slowly kissing down his neck and down his stomach.

Dean looked up at Castiel, who was already moaning loudly, and his lips were inches away from his leaking erection. “I've… got a feeling that you’re gonna be a screamer…” Dean said while taking his throbbing cock in his hand and making kitten licks up and down the slit. Castiel bucked his hips and gasped. “Oh god, Dean please, please- fuck!” Castiel whimpered out loudly and Dean was surprised that he actually cussed. Dean practically had to hold Castiel’s hips down so he wouldn't rock his hips into Dean’s mouth.

“Yeah, baby. You’re so hot. I wanna fuck you so bad. You’re gonna come so hard… would you like that, baby? Huh?” Dean teased before stretching his lips around Castiel’s cock and bobbing his head up and down and sucking hard. “Ah! P-please- Oh fuck! Fuck! Ohhh god!” Castiel begged loudly while arching his hips up and fucking Dean's mouth.

Dean took his lips off Castiel’s cock and whispered, “You wanna come Angel? Come in my mouth. Fuck my mouth with your pretty cock.” Dean said and right after that, Castiel felt his whole body spasm and his knees weak as he shot a thick load of come down Dean’s throat while whining like a bitch. 

“Deannn- fuck!” Castiel moaned while Dean smiled and swallowed all of his come before laying next to him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled their naked bodies closer while he panted heavily.

“I need you.” Castiel said and Dean put his lips on Castiel’s. Their lips locked for what seemed like hours before Dean broke the kiss. “I need you too.” He answered before they both passed out, Dean's head resting on Castiel’s shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

They both woke up early in the morning to a loud knock on the door. They both ignored it, and the person barged in. The worst part was; They didn't have a blanket over them. “Dean, dinners ready-“ Sam stopped when he saw his brother on top of Castiel, ass naked along with Castiel. 

Castiel pulled a blanket on top of them both in shock, Dean was still asleep. “Hey… Sam. Castiel said while Sam just stood there, stunned. “I knew it.” Sam said, his face still a little disgusted at the sight. “I don't think Dean wants anyone to know, so please keep this a secret.” Castiel said while flinching and hiding underneath the blanket.

Sam smiled, “I figured. Are you two together now, or is he just staying with you for tonight?” Sam asked while his face was rested. Castiel cringed at the thought before replying, “We’re together. I know you probably think we’re stupid for moving too fast. But I really do love your brother.” Castiel said sheepishly. 

Sam looked offended, “It's really none of my business… but he hasn't been this happy in a long time. Don’t break his heart, or I will break your arms.” Sam threatened while inching his way out of the room. “I would never hurt Dean.” Castiel said and Sam smiled and walked out of his room. 

Castiel looked down at Dean, who was snoring and giggled. How did he end up with the most adorable, hot, sweet boy in the world? Castiel thought to himself while caressing Dean’s hair while his soft fingers. 

Dean softly opened his eyes and Castiel froze in surprise. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just-“ Castiel was cut off when Dean leaned in and kissed him. Their lips locked while their tongues touched and latched together while Castiel held his chin.

When Dean broke the kiss, he said, “Best way to wake up is with you right next to me.” Castiel blushed and sat up with Dean while he rubbed his eyes. “Can I borrow a shirt from you?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded. He looked through his dresser and picked out an extra large black Metallica shirt and kissed Dean on the cheek before handing it to him.

Dean smiled. “You like Metallica too?” Dean asked while nudging him flintily in the side. “Like em? I love them!” Castiel said enthusiastically while pulling Dean back in bed with him. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean said, making Castiel blush even harder.”I wish I could mess around in bed all day, everyday with you. Besides, you wearing that shirt makes me wanna fuck you into oblivion.” Dean said while passionately kissing down his neck, then back up to his lips.

“We can do that. Just stay with me for a few weeks until your dad gets back.” Castiel said eagerly while Dean made a shy face. “I don't know, Cas. What about Sam?” Dean asked while wrapping his arms around Castiel. “Sam can stay here too. You two are always welcome. Especially you because I…” Castiel said but didn't finish. 

“Because what? What were you gonna say?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled. “Because we need each other.” Castiel finished and Dean smiled back. “I need you more. I'm lost without you, baby.” Dean said in a leathery voice.

“And plus… best sex ever. Where’d you learn how to do do that anyway?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled. “Are you kidding? I was just reenacting fan fiction. You were so much better, I felt like I was about to explode.” Castiel said while kissing Dean’s forehead. 

Dean chuckled and wheezed when Castiel put his hand on his stomach. “You okay?” Castiel asked cutely, waving his hand off him. “Nah, I just have to go to the bathroom.” Dean whimpered, squeezing his legs together. 

“Oh. Can I go with you?” Castiel asked, and Dean widened his eyes. “Excuse me?” Dean gasped out, smiling like an idiot. “Um…” Castiel answered awkwardly. “Do you have a kink that I don't know about or something?” Dean joked and Castiel blushed loudly. 

“Please don't leave me or think I'm weird.” Castiel plead, Dean pulled him up and pulled him into the bathroom. “I would never.” Dean assured him. 

“Well… When I was younger, I had a BDSM kink, then it got better and I'm all good now. But I watched this one where his boyfriend… peed in his mouth.” Castiel whispered, embarrassed and awkwardly waiting for a response. 

“I've done that before, baby.” Dean said, kissing down Castiel’s neck and closing the bathroom door. “You sure you wanna do this?” Dean asked him, teasingly.

“Very sure.” Castiel answered, licking his lips. “You gonna spit or swallow?” Dean asked, Castiel apparently wished to swallow. Castiel pushed Dean against the wall and Dean moaned. 

“On your knees.” Dean demanded, watching his boyfriend kneel down. Castiel opened his mouth and pushed hard on Dean’s lower abdomen, making Dean squirm, moan, whimper, and release in Castiel’s mouth. This turned Castiel on so much, it was almost unbearable. Dean whined and let out soft noises of relief and nearly fell to the ground. 

Castiel swallowed all of it, and it didn't taste bad, surprisingly. Castiel sucked down Dean’s cock up and down, cleaning him up while making Dean whimper. 

“Damn Cassie.” Dean moaned, slamming his head back on the wall. “I want you to be rough with me.” Castiel blabbered out, Dean smiled. “Oh Yeah?” Dean lifted an eyebrow, Castiel only nodded. 

“How so?” Dean asked while petting Castiel’s hair. “I want you to pull my hair and- and slap me… and bite me…” Castiel said quietly. “I think I can make that happen.” Dean teased, pulling Castiel up roughly by his hair without a warning, Castiel moaned. 

“You like that baby?” Dean asked, licking his lips. “Uh-Huh. I want you to spank me.” Castiel moaned onto Dean's lips. “Come here…” Dean murmured, pulling Castiel out of the bathroom and into his room. Dean roughly bent Castiel over the bed and shoved his face into the mattress. 

Dean licked down Castiel’s spine and ran his hand down his back until he reached his ass. He squeezed it, making Castiel moan and push back on Dean. Dean slowly raised his hand and slapped the sensitive skin, making Castiel moan, jump, and squirm. “Fuck,“ Castiel whimpered. 

The skin turned red and Dean spanked the other side before running his finger down Castiel’s ass until he reached his entrance. Dean slowly teased his finger around the sensitive ring of skin, making Castiel even more hard. Dean slowly pushed his finger inside him, while rubbing his erection against Castiel’s leg. 

“Oh fuck, please. More…” Castiel moaned loudly while pushing back on his finger. He whined in disappointment when Dean took his fingers out. 

Dean got down on his knees and leaned in before licking up his entrance. “Mhmm!” Castiel screamed loudly, while Dean licked up and down his entrance, sending lightning down his body. “You’re so fuckin’ hot Cassie…” Dean moaned out against his skin. Castiel starting sweating heavily as he threw his head back and bucked his hips into Dean's mouth. Dean teased his tongue in and out of his hole, making Castiel scream and moan. 

Right as Castiel was about to cum, Dean let go of him and Castiel whined. “Dean! P-Please.” Castiel begged as he brought his hand down to his pulsing cock. “Don’t you dare touch yourself.” Dean said strictly, swatting Castiel’s hand away. 

“We have to go eat breakfast, Silly.” Dean muttered heavily while chuckling. 

“Please let me cum…” Castiel mewled, bucking his hips up to Dean. 

“Your tight little ass tastes so fuckin sweet, baby.” Dean moaned, grabbing some lube out of his dresser and squirting the cool liquid all over his fingers, before sliding two inside Castiel. 

“Oh! Yeah… fuck me-“ Castiel moaned loudly, Dean pushed his fingers against his sweet spot. 

Once Castiel was all stretched out, Dean ran his hard cock up and down his boyfriend’s entrance up and down slowly, not pushing in.

“I want you… inside me…” Castiel managed to whimper in a shaky voice. Dean still didn't budge, he kept teasing the slit of his cock up and down Castiel’s stretched out hole.

Eventually, Castiel reached back behind him and grabbed his cock and tried to push it inside of himself. Dean chucked and smacked Castiel’s hand away. “Please. Dean… Just f-fuck me-“ Castiel blubbered, taking a hitched breath when he felt Dean slowly start edging in. 

“You’re beautiful, baby. I promise this will feel good, okay?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s neck, wet and sticky from sweat. Castiel nodded, closing his eyes and waiting impatiently. Dean pushed halfway in, slightly brushing over Castiel’s sweet spot before gripping onto Castiel’s waist tighter. 

Castiel noticed, but couldn’t feel much because of the slight pain. Dean tried his best to distract him, slowly kissing down his neck. Once Dean was as far as Castiel would let him, he slowly pulled out before pushing in again, a little faster this time. The pain was almost gone, and the only pain he felt, was not being able to come just yet. Dean thrust deep against a certain place, making Castiel moan and bite his lip. 

“Like that, baby?” Dean moaned, thrusting repeatedly against his sweet spot over and over again, the only sound in the room was the sound of beds creaking, skin on skin, and loud moans. As soon as Castiel was just about to cum, Dean put a ring around him, not letting him cum just yet. 

“Da- Daddy please... “ Castiel moaned, wanting to reach down and pull it off but not having enough stability to do so. Seeing Castiel all needy like that, which he never really was… turned Dean on so much and he wished he could savor it forever. “What do you want baby boy?” Dean whimpered, trying his best not to cum inside Castiel. 

“Please fuck me harder and let me cum… please…” Castiel whimpered, if he didn’t have that stupid ring on, he would’ve came 5 times by now. “I’ll decide when you get to cum, okay baby boy? You gonna be a good boy for me?” Dean teased, resting his chin on Castiel neck while rocking his body back and forth on their bed, hitting Castiel sweet spot real hard. 

Dean tugged Castiel’s hair back and slammed into him as hard as he could. “Oh fuck, fuck,” Dean moaned loudly, digging his nails into Castiel’s hips.

“Please Daddy… I’ll be real-ly g-good… Fuck-” Castiel moaned, feeling hot liquid shoot inside of him. Dean stopped fucking him, slowly pulling out. Castiel felt so empty and cold when Dean pulled out- so he wouldn’t have it. Castiel pushed Dean on his back and got on top of him. 

“Uh- uh. I don’t think so Castiel. You don’t get to cum until tonight- and you’re gonna keep that on all day. Me fucking you would just make the urge worse… okay baby?” Dean purred, caressing Castiel’s hair. Castiel whined and tried to take the ring off. “I don’t think so. Keep it on or there will be some serious punishment tonight- and I won’t let you cum.” Dean said harshly.

“We should get dressed to go eat downstairs- We’re having pancakes.” Dean suggested. “You better hurry up… or I’ll make you wear tights- then everyone will know what you wearing.” Dean teased, Castiel rolled his eyes. Castiel shivered when he felt Dean wrap his hand around the base of his cock, gently stroking. 

“Hurry up baby.” Dean urged. Castiel wondered how the hell he was gonna put on underwear and jeans with a boner and a cock ring on. But he had to do it- for his boyfriend. He shrugged on a pair of jeans, looking in the mirror when he heard Dean laughing. Castiel looked in the mirror and saw an obvious dent in the front of his jeans. 

“Oh, you shut up. It’s your fucking fault I have to wear this. Do you know how badly I wanna cum right now?” Castiel said, walking over to the dresser and tying a coat around his waist, trying to hide the tent in his jeans. 

Dean was already dressed by the time Castiel was finished, so they both headed down stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey guys! Took you long enough.” Sam said loudly, sitting at the table. The smell of the fluffy pancakes smelt delicious. Dean and Castiel both sat next to each other at the rather large dining table. They both already had syrup and butter on their pancakes, they were still warm. 

“So… what did you guys do last night? You were up there with the door closed the whole night.” Sam asked, making Gabriel turn his head. “We played monopoly. And… yeah.” Castiel said. When Dean picked up his silverware, his shoulder brushed against Castiel’s. 

Castiel shivered, he was so turned on, one simple touch could make him cum if it weren’t for this stupid ring. Dean must’ve been a mind reader, because he rested his hand on Castiel’s thigh and ran his fingers all the way up to his zipper, then back down. He did that the whole time they ate.

Occasionally, Dean would stare into Castiel’s eyes and then look at the bulge in his pants before licking the syrup off his fingers. One time, Dean accidentally squeezed the bulge in his jeans, not even thinking- causing Castiel to squirm and moan- getting questioning looks from Gabriel and Sam. 

“So… You guys dating?” Gabriel asked, a knowing look on his face. That question encouraged Dean to swirl circles around his zipper. Castiel bit his lip, trying not to moan. “U- Um... “ Castiel managed to blurt out. Every single touch just made Castiel want to just cum even more if possible. 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Castiel said loudly, uncomfortably getting up from his chair. “I’ll walk you.” Dean said, following him there. “Are you gonna watch me go to the bathroom?” Castiel asked annoyed. “No… I’m gonna watch you try to take the ring off. I have the key. And guess what, I was gonna surprise you… but the ring has a vibrater inside it.” Dean said.

“Nope.” Castiel said, reaching into Dean’s coat pocket and trying to get it. Dean slammed him against the wall and put his finger in between his lips. “How about you suck daddy off right now and then I’ll think about letting you come after breakfast.” Dean whispered, looking at Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel dragged Dean into the bathroom and shoved him against the wall. He rushed to get on his knees, breathing heavily. “Slow down baby boy.” Dean demanded, pulling Castiel’s hair. Castiel whined, loving the sharp pain and loving the fact that Dean was causing it. Castiel pulled down Dean’s boxers along with his underwear and jerking off his cock as hard as he could. “Ah- Cassie… mhmm… yeah baby boy… fuck-” Dean moaned, then Castiel put his lips around him. Dean reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a mini remote. He pressed a button, and Castiel felt high vibrations in his stomach and his cock. “Ah-” Castiel hissed at the sharp pleasure. “D-Dean… That wasn’t part of the… agreement.” Castiel moaned. Dean bucked up. “There was no agreement Cassie. Now suck harder.” Dean demanded.

Castiel sucked harder and harder, flicking his tongue repeatedly until he came down his throat. Dean moaned and pulled Castiel up by his hair and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel could barely focus on anything when he had a ring not letting him cum.

Minutes later, they went back upstairs to their room. Castiel closed their door and started ripping off both their clothes. “Now I want you inside me daddy. I’ll do anything just let me cum please.” Castiel begged. 

“Hands and knees. Ass in the air. “ Dean demanded, taking his belt out of the loops and walking over to him. “You’ve been very naughty Castiel.” Dean said, watching his boyfriend get on his hands and knees. He looked so beautiful all stretched out like that. 

“How many spankings should I give you sweetheart? 10? 20?” Dean whispered into his ear. Castiel nodded frantically, before Dean got on his knees behind him on the bed. There was silence before there was a loud crack and Castiel felt horrible pain from Dean’s belt- but for some reason he loved it. 15 more slaps later, there were only 5 more spankings left and Castiel was harder than ever.

Dean turned the vibrator back on, making Castiel squirm. “Oh fuck! Please Dean… Oh god… Let me cum!” Castiel nearly screamed. Dean looked around and hoped no one heard that. Dean clamped his hand around Castiel’s mouth to muffle his moans, feeling his hand vibrate. Dean could still make out the words: ‘Oh god’ and ‘Daddy’. From Dean’s perspective, it was really hot. 

“Do I really have to gag you, you little slut? Be a good boy for daddy, okay?” Dean demanded, Castiel nodded frantically. “You gone be quiet?” Dean tested, making a shiver run down Castiel’s spine. Castiel was eager to see what would happen if he wasn’t quiet. He had to know.

“Daddy.. Oh god-” Castiel moaned loudly, making Dean yank his hair back so he was looking at him. “You did that on purpose… someone’s being really naughty…” Dean said, taking the belt and spanking him with it 3 times. Castiel yelped in pain and pleasure- He needed friction- any kind of friction.

“Looks like someone doesn’t wanna come tonight…” Dean teased, Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“No- I’m so sorry daddy!” Castiel said, Dean’s hand muffling his words. Dean sighed in achievement. 

“You ready to have me inside you, baby?” Dean whispered against his neck. “Or… maybe I’ll just never let you cum the whole time I’m here. I’ll fuck you into oblivion… and then just not let you cum.” Dean teased, gently running his fingers down Castiel’s spine. “But I wanna see your face when you cum… And I wanna make you feel good baby boy.” Dean said slowly.

When Castiel heard Dean’s zipper slowly slide down, he pushed his ass back on Dean impatiently as a way of saying, “Hurry up!” Dean snickered and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Castiel’s breath hitched when he felt a warm tongue gliding up and down his wet hole. “F-Fuck,” Castiel breathed shakily, Dean chuckled and slowly jerked off while watching Castiel squirm for him.

“God, Castiel… I swear I might just cum right here all over your sweet little ass and never let you cum…” Dean moaned, throwing his head back and jerking off faster and faster. Castiel whined loudly and pushed his ass back on Dean. Dean slapped Castiel’s ass with his hard cock a few times, Castiel’s reaction was priceless. 

“Please daddy… I’ll do anything! I’ll suck your big cock all night and be your little cockslut and do anything you say… just- please…” He moaned loudly, Dean was sure Sam could hear from the next room. When Castiel was least expecting it, Dean thrust deep into him without and prep or warning, making loud strangled noises escape Castiel’s throat.

Dean stabbed Castiel’s sweet spot with his cock, going faster and faster. Dean threw his head back and Castiel just took it. “Yeah… Baby boy- Just fuckin take it…” Dean moaned before Castiel reached down to the ring and tried to take it off. “Since you’ve been so good…” Dean said, unlatching the ring and throwing it on the ground. Castiel moaned when Dean slammed hard into his prostate one last time before they both spurted out thick hot ropes of sticky cum.

“Uh-Uh- Uhhhh… Fuck! Fuuuck! Dean-” Castiel screamed out with ragged breathing before collapsing on the bed. “You were so fuckin good Castiel.” Dean moaned, “So tight around me… You’re so fuckin perfect…” Dean whispered, taking Castiel’s face into his hands and pressing their lips together. Castiel smiled into his lips and wrapped his legs around him and kissed him back harder. 

“Dean… Can I fuck you?” Castiel whispered, and Dean froze. “Um… what?” Dean said awkwardly. Castiel felt really embarrassed, so he just stayed quiet. “Sorry, that was just random.” Dean said. Castiel waited for an answer. “Um… yeah. Right now?” Dean said unsurely. 

“Um… no? Later tonight…” Castiel said slowly, he really wanted to make this good for his boyfriend. He already had something special planned, but he’d have to go get the stuff from a certain store. “Do you wanna go to the mall today?” Castiel randomly asked, Dean answered, “Sure.” 

Later that day, they were shopping at the mall and Castiel stopped at Victoria's Secret. Dean’s eyes widened. “Um… No.” Dean said shocked, Castiel pulled him close by his waist in front of everyone. 

“Come on, baby. You’d look so fuckin hot in black lingerie. I want you wearing these tonight when I fuck you…” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, discreetly rubbing his erection against Dean. 

Dean sighed and agreed, he wanted to make Castiel happy, so why the fuck not?   
Castiel picked up strawberry flavored lube off a shelf and then got extremely hard when he saw a certain lingerie that was the perfect one. Castiel winked at him before putting both items in the basket Dean was holding. Dean blushed, he knew he was gonna get all sorts of looks from everyone in the mall now. Castiel pulled Dean into the Secret Shop and Dean’s eyes widened when he saw sex toys everywhere he looked.


	7. Chapter 7

It was heaven. There were vibrators, whips, dildos, plugs, ball gags, blindfolds, chains, handcuffs, and foreplay outfits. Castiel had that look on his face- Dean knew he was up to something. But knowing Castiel, he’d probably just buy a blindfold and that’s all. Um… wrong.

Castiel grabbed a pair of handcuffs, vibrator, plug, whips, and a gag. Dean gulped, watching Castiel walk over to him and put them in the basket. In the shop, there were girls and gay guys walking around everywhere and it was dark with disco lights- and the song S&M was on. 

Dean couldn’t wait to get out of there, it was embarrassing because he had never bottomed before. Castiel laughed at Dean’s facial expression and pulled him out of the shop. “Damn… you gotta quit being so sexy… I might just have to fuck you here…” Castiel teased.

It was a long drive drive home, considering Castiel was all over Dean while he was trying to drive. Once they arrived at their house, Dean grabbed Castiel’s waist and pulled him into the back seat. Dean bucked up to him, since he had never been on the bottom, he didn’t know what really to do, so he just squeezed Castiel’s ass and grinded his dick against Castiel’s jeans, trying to get off while still fully clothed.

“Nope, you teased me and punished me. Now I get to do the same to you...” Castiel said, tracing his finger down the bulge in Dean’s pants. “...And you have to do whatever I say or you’ll be severely punished.” Castiel whispered in a sweet voice, though his words were unholy. 

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked, unsure of what Castiel had in mind. “Well… first of all… I do have one kink you don’t know about…” Castiel whispered, slowly unbuttoning Dean’s pants with one hand. Dean’s eyes shot open, he couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Remember when you were singing that song in music class in eighth grade and your voice was just the hottest thing I’ve ever heard?” Castiel said softly, Dean blushed and nodded. “Well… You’re gonna sing that song while I fuck you.” Castiel said in a deep voice, and Dean shook his head in agreement.

“What was the song called again? Na Na Na, by My Chemical Romance?” Castiel said, Dean whined and reached down to try to jerk off. Castiel smacked his hand away just like Dean did to him once before. 

“You’re being so bad, maybe I shouldn’t let you cum tonight…” Castiel sternly spoke, trailing his finger softly up and down the bulge in his jeans. Dean cocked his head slightly, as a way of saying, “Please god no.”

“Then you better behave…” Castiel warned before he started kissing down his jawline. Castiel licked behind his ear gently.Dean moaned and ran his hands down his back, tugging hard at his shirt.

Castiel decided that it was extremely sexy when Dean was a hot and needy- and he wasn’t really coping with how much he wanted to see Dean’s face when he came. Castiel pinched Dean’s nipple through his shirt, twisting it and then biting him hard. 

“P-Please Cassie… I really need to cum…” Dean begged, and Castiel pulled away from his lover. Dean looked disappointed. Castiel wasn’t really thinking all this through… it really was hot to see Dean like this, but it would be even hotter to see his mouth wide open and eyes closed, spurting thick ropes of cum all over Castiel’s face.

“We should go inside before someone sees us.” Castiel mumbles into his ear, a small smile tugging on his lips. Dean tried to hide his erection from the neighbors who were playing basket ball. Dean could tell that Castiel was checking him out from behind and it was kind of hot. When Dean opened his front door, Sam and Gabriel were making out on the couch, grabbing each others hair and clothes.Sam jerked up at Dean in shock, immediately letting go of Gabriel’s waist. Castiel didn’t look surprised at all for some reason. 

“Dean- it’s not what it looks like.” Sam excused, blushing nervously. Dean probably felt more embarrassed than Sam, considering that Castiel had a handful of se toys in his hands.

“Yeah, okay. Then… this isn’t what it looks like either…” Dean requested, Castiel giggled. Sam nodded in agreement and Dean slowly backed out of the room. Castiel followed him and dropped the bag of toys on the ground in the hallway. Sam and Gabriel were already making out again, but they couldn’t see each other. Castiel giggled as Dean picked him up and kissed him, making Castiel voluntarily wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and laugh uncontrollably into his neck. Dean shoved him against the wall, still holding him up. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean snapped teasingly, Castiel blushed. 

“I can clearly see your big outline through your jeans.”Dean blushed in realization and nearly dropped Castiel. 

“Dean… I lov-” 

“You know we can hear you from all the way over here, right?” Gabriel laughed out, climbing on top of Sam and kissing him neck. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel into his bedroom. Castiel chuckled cutely, which made Dean hard. Castiel pushed his daddy against the wall, smiling dirtily and dropping down to his knees.


	8. Oh my god.

I was so young when I wrote this. I published it 2 years ago but I wrote it in middle school oh my god. There's so many mistakes and such in this story. My bad.


End file.
